In the case of large packs holding more than twenty-five cigarettes, it is usual to divide them up into two cigarette blocks separated from one another and to be smoked in succession. The cigarette blocks can be separated from one another by separate blank parts of paper, cardboard, etc.
It is an object of the invention so to construct packs of the kind specified with two or more cigarette blocks that they can be manufactured very simply with economic use of material.